villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clifford DeVoe (Arrowverse)
Clifford DeVoe, mostly referred to as DeVoe and nicknamed The Thinker by Cisco Ramon, is an unseen yet pivotal antagonist mentioned in the third season and the main antagonist of the fourth season of The Flash. He is the Arrowverse's live-action adaptation of the DC Comics villain Thinker. He is portrayed by Neil Sandilands in his original body, later portrayed by Kendrick Sampson while possessing Dominic Lanse's body. Biography Past DeVoe was born and raised in South Africa. After studying history and econometrics at the University of Johannesburg, he took a teaching position at Oxford, specializing in the history of warfare and military strategy, focusing on the early Middle Ages. At Oxford, he met fellow professor Marlize DeVoe and the two fell in love and eventually married. Both DeVoes eventually came to teach at the Central City University. Clifford soon became frustrated with the disinterest the students showed in his class but did not openly show it to them. After finishing one lecture, he was visited in the classroom by his wife who had just finished her own lecture. Clifford shared his concern with Marlize and wondered how they could possibly enlighten their students' minds are too small for their knowledge. Although Marlize stated that their "plan" would work, Clifford stated that he himself was not smart enough to deliver the knowledge to his students. He revealed to Marlize that he had created a blueprint for a "thinking cap", which would help him get smarter. Marlize agreed to built the cap for her husband. During the next months, Marlize started working on the thinking cap. Meanwhile, at S.T.A.T. Labs, Harrison Wells was finishing his work on the particle accelerator which was to be activated soon as well. While he was watching an interview with Wells on the TV, Marlize revealed the finished thinking cap to Clifford. She revealed that there was one last problem with the thinking cap, it required an enormous enery source. Thinking about a solution, Clifford looked at the TV once more and realized that Wells might just have provided him with the solution. Both Clifford and Marlize went to the final press conference for the accelerator where, unbeknownst to them, Barry Allen was nearby as well. When Harrison Wells asked whether there were any questions, Marlize reminded him that protesters thought that the accelerator could create a black hole or a Higgs-Boson-Bridge. Wells, truly Eobard Thawne in disguise, assured her that he had forseen any possible outcome and asked Marlize for her name. When she told him the name, he remembered the name DeVoe and realized that he was looking at Marlize and Clifford DeVoe, who were to become supervillains in the future. Wells claimed to be a big fan of DeVoe's work and that it would have enormous impact on the future. Wishing DeVoe "good luck" for his future plans, Wells then left the stage. Outside the laboratory, Marlize revealed to Clifford that she believed that Wells was lying and that he actually wanted a particle accelerator explosion. She advised Clifford to delay the plan as it was too risky but Clifford convinced her to go through with it. Moments before the accelerator was activated, DeVoe realized that the event had started because the rain was suddenly not falling down but flying upward. He put on the thinking cap but the explosion of the accelerator overloaded the device, electrocuting him severely and stopping his heart. Shocked, Marlize began to reanimate her husband and succeeded. Furthermore, their plan had succeeded as well and by using the thinking cap, Clifford had actually gained the power of limitless thought. When the delighted Marlize asked Clifford how he felt, DeVoe replied that he felt "enlightened". Back at home, DeVoe solved many mathematical problems with ease and proved how much smarter he has gotten - for example by finding out the true identity of Jack the Ripper. Delighted and still shocked by the procedure, DeVoe revealed to Marlize that he felt like every little bit of knowledge now resided in his brains and that he knows every answer to every question ever asked. While thanking Marlize for making everything possible, Clifford suddenly collapsed and fell to the floor twitching, much to the shock of Marlize. He was brought to a hospital where, after some tests, a doctor started revealing the diagnosis to him. However, DeVoe interrupted him and delivered the rest of the diagnosis himself, having realized that he has a case of the muscle degenerating disease ALS. However, the doctor revealed to him that his muscles were degenerating far more quickly than normal. The doctor further revealed that the life expectancy of a normal ALS patient is two to five years, but that in Clifford's case it would be half. When the doctor left the two to give them a moment to stomach the reveal, Clifford realized and told Marlize that his brain is so extremely functional that it is drawing power from the rest of his body - slowly killing him. Realizing that they were so close to their goal and that he still would not be able to make it, DeVoe grew bitter and disappointed, claiming that while many of the meta-humans used their powers for evil, he wanted to use his own powers for the good of humanity and is condemned nonetheless. As DeVoe's disease spread, he was eventually depending on a wheelchair. Unable to do things he would normally have been able to do, Clifford once fell out of the wheelchair while grabbing for a book. Alarmed, Marlize came to his help but bitterly, Clifford sent her away. Shocked, Marlize stated that she only wanted to help but Clifford coldly stated that if she wanted to do so, she should create a time machine in order to prevent him from ever becoming this monstrosity. Clifford asked Marlize to let him die but Marlize, determined to save her husband, refused and made other plans. Although she was unable to stop DeVoe's muscles from degenerating, she was able to build a technically advanced pod which at least slowed down the degeneration. This levitating pod-like chair, outfitted with loads of high-tech equipment, served as a way to prolong DeVoe's life until another way to save him could be found. With the problem temporarily out of the way, Clifford and Marlize realized that the only way of saving Clifford was to get him a new body entirely. As this new body would have to be able to withstand DeVoe's immense intellect, they came to the conclusion that a meta-human was required to be the new host for Clifford DeVoe, They fabricated a plan which, if executed right, would result in the new creation of several meta-humans and they decided to keep close surveillance afterwards in order to find the best suited target. This operation, however, meant that their true plan - to enlighten the people - would have to be postphoned until Clifford had his new body. Teased Although they do not meet him until much later, DeVoe is teased multiple times throughout Team Flash's adventures. While Team Flash is searching for a way to defeat the evil speedster Savitar, they come upon Abra Kadabra, a magician from the future. Kadabra is aware of the Flash's future - which is past for Kadabra - and mentions the name DeVoe as one of the Flash's most important adversaries next to Savitar, Eobard Thawne and Zoom. When Savitar, revealed to be a time remnant of Barry Allen from the future, briefly "teams up" with Team Flash and arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs, he recalls memories from the past which include taking down DeVoe with a cerebral inhibitor. When Barry asks who Savitar was talking about, Savitar smiles and claims that Barry hasn't "gotten" there yet. Setting things in motion After Savitar's defeat, Barry is forced inside the Speed Force and disappears for good. This, however, is a set-back for DeVoe, whose plan depends on the Flash. In order to draw Barry out of the Speed Force, DeVoe makes a plan. Marlize creates a Samuroid and sends him into the City where the robot demands that the Flash is handed to him. Because of the Samuroid's demands, Cisco and the rest of Team Flash attempt to bring Barry out of the Speed Force in order to have him battle the Samuroid. This works out and by emerging from the Speed Force, Barry accidentally gives meta-human powers to several civilians that were inside a bus close to where Barry opened the speed force portal. After Barry finally takes down the Samuroid, Marlize informs DeVoe that the Samuroid has served its purpose. DeVoe, who is sitting in his levitating chair, replies that the Samuroid did its job - just like the samurai did in feudal Japan. Marlize claims that their plan worked and that the Flash is back in Central City. DeVoe agrees that it appears as if things were going as planned. When Marlize asks him what their next step is, DeVoe replies that he is currently thinking about it. A week later, DeVoe is playing Schubert's unfinished eighth symphony on a holographic piano when Marlize approaches him, musing how she enjoyed the song as a child. DeVoe proves his immense mental power and intellect when he reveals that the symphony is no longer unfinished - he completed it with ease after familiarizing him with all 600 of Schubert's works in one morning, simply because he woke up early. DeVoe then asks Marlize for an update on Kilg%re and Marlize reveals that Deacon is safely locked up in the meta-human win of Iron Heights, exactly where DeVoe wanted him. When Marlize asks what their next step is, DeVoe claims that it is time to locate "the others", revealing that there are eleven other meta-humans that have been created by Barry's return. True to his word, DeVoe soon finds another new meta-human, Rebecca Sharpe, who has developed the power to advance or lower the probability of luck in her and others. While oberving her from his lair, DeVoe starts a recording in which he collects his findings and thoughts about Becky. He comes to the conclusion that Becky's self esteem will allow him to manipulate her with ease. He later tells Marlize that Rebecca might be the most formidable candidate but also states that further observation is required. After Becky has been captured and arrested, Marlize claims that maybe the team is smarter than DeVoe gives them credit. DeVoe replies that he is smarter still, revealing that the Samuroid head that Team Flash now has on their desk at S.T.A.R. Labs is outfitted with a camera and allows DeVoe to see the team's every move. After capturing Kilg%re and Sharpe, Team Flash slowly connects the dots and start suspecting that Barry's return from the speed force and the subsequent creation of the meta-humans was planned by somebody. After solving the case around Ralph Dibny and Mayor Anthony Bellows, Barry is also told by Dibny that a mystery client called "DeVoe" employed him to look into the mayor. The name DeVoe triggers the memory of Abra Kadabra's monologue in Barry and he realizes that this "DeVoe" might be the person behind the events of the last weeks. The team makes it their top priority to find out the identity of "DeVoe", starting with the premise that it is the surname of the person. However, as there are thousands of people with the name DeVoe in the state, and they have no age or gender to lower the number of possible suspects, the search is harder than anticipated. While the team struggles to identitfy him, DeVoe heads out into the city in his levitating chair. He tracks down one of his meta-humans, the so-called "Weeper", and tells him that he cannot run until he has fulfilled the destiny DeVoe created him for - after all, DeVoe went through a lot of trouble creating him in the first place. DeVoe then fires and energy blast out of his chair at the Weeper, knocking him out, and kidnaps him. Revealing himself to Barry Eventually, Marlize worries about her husband's calm demeanor although their plans seem to unwind faster than expected. She walks into DeVoe's lair and confronts him, claiming that they need to talk. DeVoe replies "the only way it can end, with my victory". Marlize doesn't understand and DeVoe, seemingly annoyed, agrees to take "the long way" and tells Marlize to continue. She reveals that her research has shown that this day, events will unfold that might allow Team Flash to find out DeVoe's identity - far earlier than anticipated by them. DeVoe brushes it off and claims that it is of no concern but Marlize disagrees. She remembers him of what is at risk and claims that if DeVoe has miscalculated even by a decimal, their plans will fail. DeVoe replies that there is not a decimal beyond his immense intellect and thought capacity and reveals that he has even anticipated all seven thousand ways their argument will end. When Marlize asks how it will end, DeVoe replies: "The only way it can end, with my victory" - revealing that he anticipated their entire conversation before it even started. Realizing that her husband's calculations are still good enough, Marlize begrudgingly agrees to continue their work. Meanwhile, Team Flash still searches for a way to deduce DeVoe's identity. In order to do so, Harry Wells calls in several of his counterparts from different realities so that they can use their brainpower to find out who DeVoe is. However, Team Flash also has to deal with Black Bison, one of the bus meta-humans who is stealing artifacts belonging to her people. With the help of the Harrison Wells from all other universes, Team Flash is able to deduce Clifford DeVoe as the true identity of the DeVoe who hired Ralph Dibny. They give the identity and his address to Barry who heads to the place together with Joe West. However, as they decide to do so at S.T.A.R. Labs, Devoe is warned through the Samuroid camera. When Barry and Joe arrive at DeVoe's house, they are greeted by Marlize and Clifford - in civillian clothes and with Clifford sitting in a wheelchair. After their initial surprise, Barry and Joe are invited into the DeVoe household where they see nothing more than a happy marriage and a jovial Clifford. When DeVoe asks how he can help them, Barry reveals that the name DeVoe came up in an investigation and that they would like to ask him some questions. They state that the name came up in connection to four criminal cases and when Marlize asks if they think that Clifford is a witness, Barry states that they would like to eliminate him as a suspect. Marlize acts outraged but Clifford claims that it is alright. He answers Barry's and Joe's questions, revealing things about his past. He also reveals that they came to Central City four years ago. When Barry and Joe show them photos of the meta-humans they have identified so far, DeVoe claims that he knows none of them save for Mina Chaytan who was a colleague of theirs at Central City University. Barry notices a painting in the living room of the DeVoe's, which depicts a samurai. He mentions it and Clifford states that the samurai were formidable warriors of old. He claims that the history of feudal Japan is one of his areas of expertise but of course, both Barry and Joe are reminded of the Samuroid attack. When Barry asks whether Clifford speaks the language as a way to test him, DeVoe actually answers in fluent Japanese. DeVoe states that he loves teaching and that, as a teacher, he has to change the way people think. Marlize interrupts him, claiming that he is passionate about his work but needs his rest. Barry and Joe take their leave and back at S.T.A.R. Labs, they discuss what happened. Everyone, minus Barry, is skeptic Clifford DeVoe is the true villain since he is wheelchair-bound and on paper appears to be a pretty nice guy with a clean record. Unwilling to rule DeVoe out as a suspect so fast, Barry visits one of his university lectures. DeVoe notices him but continues his lecture nonetheless. After the students are dismissed, Barry confronts DeVoe once more and asks him where he was at the night of the particle accelerator explosion. DeVoe states that he has no idea because that event was four years ago. When Barry asks him whether DeVoe ever uses public service for travelling - implying that DeVoe could be one of the bus-metas, DeVoe reminds him that he is in a wheelchair. DeVoe claims that it looks as if Barry got the guy he was looking for. Barry apologizes and turns to leave. Before he leaves the university, he hands DeVoe his business card and tells him to e-mail him if he remembers anything important. However, he then uses his speed to swiftly steal DeVoe's coffee mug to get his DNA. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, the team analyzes DeVoe's DNA and comes to the conclusion that DeVoe is not a meta-human. Despite Barry insisting that DeVoe is hiding something, the team does not believe it. Even vibing the cup reveals nothing suspicious. DeVoe and Marlize head to the CCPD precinct where they complain to Barry's superior, Captain Singh, about Barry who has now twice been accusing them without any reason or evidence. Singh orders Barry into his office where he witnesses DeVoe testifying that Barry has now harrased him in his own home and at his workplace. He demands that these intrusions stop and Singh apologizes and forces Barry to apologize as well. After DeVoe and Marlize have left, Singh orders Barry to stay away from the DeVoes. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry notices a weird sound and finds the camera in the Samuroid head. He immediately speeds to the DeVoe house and, watching Marlize drive off, uses the chance to break in. He searches the house for evidence but does not find anything. Furthermore, as he is not wearing his Flash costume, his face is clearly visible. DeVoe, having anticipated this move from Barry, has had cameras built into his home. The next day, Barry is called to Singh's office once more where a crying Marlize tearfully states that she does not feel safe anymore. When Barry enters, Marlize accuses him of breaking into her home and shows him the pictures. Singh is forced to suspend Barry for this. Unsure what to do next, Barry visits DeVoe's lecture once more. When he enters the room, DeVoe mentions that Barry is in violation of a restraining order but asks what Barry wants that is so important that he would risk incarcaration. Barry states that he came to look DeVoe in the eyes and ask him who he is. DeVoe returns a question, he wants to know whether it is Barry or the Flash asking. Barry is surprised and asks how DeVoe found that out but DeVoe states that this is one of the easier and more underwhelming discoveries he made. DeVoe states that, like Barry, he was "born" on the day of the particle accelerator explosion. Barry asks how DeVoe managed to trick the DNA analysis but DeVoe replies that the answer is surprisingly clever - he is smarter than Barry and his team is and the team has no device, method or plan that DeVoe cannot anticipate and deflect with ease. Barry asks why DeVoe would reveal himself now and DeVoe states that he did it because he has nothing to fear from Barry. Barry tells him not to be so sure of that because he has some of the smartest people in the multiverse on his side but DeVoe breaks out in laughter and claims that Barry's "Council of Wells" barely managed to uncover his identity and that not one of these clowns could identify his special powers. Barry warns DeVoe that many meta-humans have tried to harm him and his friends and family, but DeVoe compares these to children with toy guns. He claims that none of their powers equal his own - the power of limitless thought - and when Barry states that this seems to be how they start DeVoe's twisted game, DeVoe replies that Barry has already lost without even realizing it. As a frustrated Barry turns to leave - he has no evidence against DeVoe, after all - DeVoe arrogantly congratulates him on his upcoming marriage. He states that he will definitely be thinking of Barry. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry reveals his findings to Team Flash. Cisco gives DeVoe the nickname "Thinker" and the team thinks about how they can counter DeVoe's supreme intelligence. Meanwhile, Clifford and Marlize head back into their lair. Marlize admits that Clifford was correct in assuming that Barry would come to confront him. DeVoe compliments Barry on finally seizing controll of his fear and also tells Marlize that he likes the nickname the team gave him. He also says that Barry and his friends will be the first to experience the "Enlightenment" but suddenly starts twitching. Horrified, Marlize realizes that he has been unplugged from the regeneration chair for too long. She lovingly states that she is nothing without her husband and kisses him but after a brief moment, DeVoe's expression gets cold again and he bluntly tells her to proceed. Marlize then activates the chair and several wires and mechanical tentacles grab DeVoe, connect to his body and brain - which is lying free under the fake scalp he is wearing - and lift DeVoe into the chair. Marlize claims that Clifford's body is deteriorating faster than the chair can handle but DeVoe replies that it will be enough until they have found their candidate. Marlize then asks him if he really wants to let Barry and Iris get married and DeVoe states that he will not interfere with the wedding - after all, what is knowledge without love. Making his move against Barry DeVoe later kidnaps Barry and locks him inside of a invisible barrier cell within his lair. Barry is able to escape by phasing but DeVoe grabs him and hovers him over the city in his special chair made by Marlize to cope with his advanced ALS. Barry manages to short-circuit the chair and lands safely in the water due to Cisco's suit containing a liferaft. Later that night, DeVoe and Marlize take Dominic Lanse, a telepath sold to them by Amunet Black that Team Flash had earlier saved. DeVoe transfers his own consciousness and intelligence into Dominic's body. DeVoe, now in Dominic's body, frames Barry for murder using his old body which he placed in his loft. Barry is arrested by Captain Singh and the CCPD when they arrive at his door. Gallery Images DevoeFlashS4.png|The Thinker DevoeHuntsMetas.png DeVoeMarlize.png ThinkingCap.jpg|DeVoe in his "thinking cap" DeVoeHome.png DeVoeGuests.png DeVoeAnnoyed.png DeVoeSuspicious.png The_Flash_season_4_poster_-_Let_the_Mind_Games_Begin.png Trivia *After having been named "The Thinker" by Team Flash, DeVoe reveals to his wife that in one of the possible outcomes he deduced, they called him "The Teacher". The Teacher is actually the alias of a different villain from the DC Comics. *He is the first main antagonist of The Flash to not be a speedster, with the exception of Alchemy who was puppeteered by Savitar. Other differences include: **DeVoe never worked with Team Flash unlike the first three big bads. **In contrast to Eobard Thawne, who faked his paralysis and used his wheelchair to charge him with Speed Force energy, DeVoe's powers are the reason he's ill and resents using a wheelchair. **The three speedster's who identities were hidden on screen for at least the first half of the season, we as the audience know The Thinker's identity since the beginning of his season. *DeVoe shares some similarities to other villains throughout the Arrowverse. **Prometheus - Both are extremely intelligent strategists who managed to manipulate the protagonists more then once, predict their ever move and frame them for murder. (Only Oliver did kill Billy Malone, but was tricked into doing it.) **Damien Darhk - The main antagonists of the third seasons of Arrow (Ra's Al Ghul) and The Flash (Savitar) mention them by the end of the season, before their appearance in the fourth and are both assisted by their wives. **Eobard Thawne - Both are extremely intelligent scientists who have studied Barry Allen for years. They took the form of another person to further their agendas. Only difference, Thawne left Harrison Wells for dead when he stole his appearance, while DeVoe left his own body for dead with he stole Dominic Lanse's. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Non-Action Category:Elementals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Creator Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Flash Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:In Love Category:Spy Category:Protective Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Mutated Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:Remorseful Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Possessor Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Incriminators Category:Envious Category:Psychics Category:Successful